Currently, air quality is getting more and more attention. Dry air may trigger inflammation in many organs of the body and may cause the skin to produce static electricity. Further, dry air may have adverse effects on respiratory organs. Thus, humidifiers are widely used in offices and homes with dry air. After a user adds water to a water box of one humidifier, the humidifier is turned on so that the humidifier atomizes water in the water box to water mist and spreads the water mist to the air through a pneumatic device. In this way, air humidity is increased, and a good air environment is created.